Good Riddance
by Carebeark5
Summary: Sabrina and Patrick find out the truth.


Patrick hadn't seen Sabrina yet this morning but he knew she was supposed to be working a shift today and she was never late. He dawdled a little longer than necessary in the changing rooms hoping to see her when she came in. When she didn't he decided to seek her out a little later on. As he shut his locker and turned to leave, she finally stepped in the door. But she didn't have her usual smile that seemed to always be plastered on her face and he knew something was wrong.

"Hey sweetie you ok?" He asked stepping closer to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She said looking up at him.

When she left his place this morning she was smiling and happy just as he was. Last night had been perfect for them and for once they had some time alone. But now she seemed upset about something and he knew it had to be something she encountered in the few minutes they had been apart.

"No hey, I know we haven't been together that long but I can tell when something's wrong. What happened you were so happy when you left my place earlier?" He said as he led her over to one of the benches and sat down next to her, straddling the bench so he could look at her.

"Ok it's Britt." She said on a sigh as she looked at him. She didn't want to have to admit this but she just couldn't do this anymore.

"I thought so, what did she do?"

"I've had it with her. Not only does she ring that stupid bell every two seconds but everything I get for her isn't good enough. If I get her water it's not cold enough or too cold. If I make dinner it's not what she wanted. I can't even take a shower without her ringing that thing. And that I could deal with because it meant she was away from Emma and you but..."

"What is it, you can tell me." He said cupping her cheek in his hand. He hated seeing her so upset.

"When I went home earlier to change before my shift Felix was in the kitchen making her something to eat and when I went to my room she was in there. In my room, she had no business being in there because she was staying in Felix's room. When I asked her what she was doing she turned and was holding of my CD's in her hand. She pretended that I startled her and she dropped it. I know she did it on purpose though and then she "accidentally" ran over it with her wheelchair. I wouldn't be so upset if it was just another CD but that one it was special."

"Why was it special to you?" He asked wanting to know everything about her.

"My mom had this old tape and she listened to it all the time when I was little. She used to sing one song on there to me when I couldn't sleep at night. They were all in Spanish and when she died and I was sent to live with my Aunt and Uncle I forgot to take it with me. I remember looking all over for a tape with that song on it just so I could hear it again. I looked for years and never found one but when I was sixteen I finally found that CD. I had stopped looking by then but there it was in this old record store and I felt like she knew I needed it then and that's why I was able to find it again. And now it's gone." She said wiping a year from her cheek. "I know it's stupid to cry over something like that."

"No hey, come here." He said pulling her into his arms and holding her close not even caring that they were at work and anyone could see them. He rubbed her back in a soothing manner, "I'll think of something for Britt, somewhere else for her to go." He told her as she pulled back to look at him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't handle her when I told you I could."

"No you shouldn't have to handle her. It's not your job, it was amazing of you to even suggest her staying with you. No one else would have done something like that." He said wiping another tear off her cheek. He hated this making her feel this way and he knew he had to do something.

"Well find her someplace to stay ok baby. Don't worry about it, ok. I'll find her a new place even if I have to pay a lot of money to get her outta your hair."

"I don't want you to have to do that."

"I know. No you know what, what you said on our date about the DNA test I think your right we should do it."

"Really?"

"Yes I want to know for sure."

After they talked for a little longer she splashed her face with a little water and then turned to look at him. "I want you happy again like you were earlier." He said leaning in to kiss her.

"I was so happy earlier."

"Don't worry I'll find that song for you, again."

"Patrick you don't have to."

"I want to, now come here." He said pulling her close as he kissed her one more time before they went their separate ways.

A few weeks later the results had come in and Patrick was anxious to see them but he wanted Sabrina to be there when he opened them. He didn't know what he wanted to see when he opened them. On one hand the baby was his and he would gladly step up as its father but on ther other this child was not his and that would mean Britt would be out of their lives for good. "Hey Sabrina, you busy right now?" He asked seeing her coming down the hall.

"No I'm actually on my break." She said as he grabbed her hand and led her down the hall and into one of the on call rooms.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I got the results." He said holding up the envelope.

"Did you open them?"

"Not yet I wanted you to be here when I did." He told her.

"Well what are you waiting for?" She said nervously.

He ripped open the envelope but before he pulled out the paper inside he tuned to her, "No matter what this says you are the most important part of my life, you and Emma." He said as she nodded with a small smile on her face.

He pulled out the paper and read it over, "I'm not the father."

"What?" She asked looking down at the paper as he handed it to her. It was true he wasn't the father of the baby. "Are you ok?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, I just...I really thought I was the father and I was all ready to do this. To step up and take care of this child but now..."

"I know Britt did it again, she lied."

"Is it wrong that I'm relieved?"

"No." She said reaching out and touching his arm.

"Man now we can move on with our lives, you me and Emma."

"Mmmhmm."

"We should go kick her out of your place." He said as he leaned down and kissed her cheek and then her lips.

"I've been wanting to that since she showed up and Felix will be over the moon. Wait what about her illness is that real or a lie too?"

"It's a lie I had that tested as well, see here at the bottom."

"Seriously I waited on her hand and foot. She even made me rub her gross feet," Sabrina cried.

"Yeesh, looks like I'm gonna owe you big time." He said with a laugh.

"Ya you do," she said leaning in to kiss him. "Let's go get her."

They headed to her apartment and started getting her things together. "What do you think your doing, don't touch that." She said to Sabrina when she started picking up her clothes.

"We know the truth your not pregnant with Patrick's baby, after all." Sabrina said with a smile.

"Clearly I'm pregnant."

"Ya you are but its not Patrick's" she said as he stepped into the room.

"We know the truth Britt I had a DNA test done." He said thrusting the results at her.

"Behind my back?"

"Yeah since you go behind people's backs all the time we thought why not do the same to you."

Just then Felix stepped in, "What's going on did you guys find her another place to stay?" He asked excitedly.

"Nope turns out she's not sick at all and she's not having my baby." Patrick told him.

"Alright well what we waiting for let's kick this Brittch to the road." He said as he started to wheel her out of their place. Sabrina and Patrick were right behind him tossing her stuff into the hall after her.

"You can't do this to me." Britt said as she got up out of the chair.

"And Good Riddance," Felix said as he slammed the door in her face.


End file.
